The NaVia Drabbles
by pxpperheart
Summary: Drabbles that feature the couple Natsu and Juvia in different AU's. Most are humorous.
1. Online dating site?

Prompt: meeting on an online dating site

OoO

Juvia wiggled in her seat that confined her, looking for an escape. She knew, out of all people, letting Levy do this to her would turn out badly.

"Juvia, you have to try. I mean, look at me now!"

A rather bitter face turned to her. Juvia would not subject to this kind of torture, and certainly not after what had happened a few weeks ago!

"Juvia can see you, but why this out of all your wonderful, enjoyable, and sensational tactics?"

The younger girl rose an eyebrow at Juvia's growing sarcasm. Not that she didn't expect it, of course. She just wanted the best for Juvia, and the blue haired girl had just took her sweet time to just to end up inconsolable and crestfallen when she unintentionally saw her 'attentive' and 'affectionate' boyfriend, Gray, at the local bar stuck on a blonde's face. Not to mention, when Juvia stepped right up to Gray demanding what he was exactly doing, his drunken face turned to her before almost immediately turning sober and failing miserably at trying to justify his obscene actions.

Damn, Levy loathed those kind of people.

So maybe Juvia did had a reason to try to reject the 'torture', as she called it, but Levy knew Juvia was secretly excited.

Who wasn't when you were trying out a dating site?

Yes, maybe some people weren't too happy about sharing their interests with strangers, but look at Levy herself!

"Because this is for you, and you'd better enjoy it."

Once those words were said, Juvia's totally-excited-not-in-despair face met with the computer screen. Juvia was then prompted to enter in her name, profile photo, and interests on a site that seemed all to familiar.. Wait, what?

Then it clicked.

It was the exact one she used to match Levy and Gajeel.

Levy grinned when she saw Juvia's realization. It was time for payback..

Turning slowly to face the mischievous girl, Juvia gave in. No one knew how much horror it would bring if they defied Levy.

"Are you sure about this, Levy?"

Said girl raised an eyebrow and ushered Juvia to continue with entering her information. Currently, Juvia was almost done with the page. Hmm, she was more enthusiastic with this than Levy thought. Maybe Juvia was more excited than she thought! That was good, though. Before this, Levy came together with Gajeel and they decided to match Juvia with one of Gajeel's friend. Levy didn't know much about him, but Gajeel recommended him, so why not?

Juvia neared the bottom of the page, and when finished with the criteria, she clicked the 'finished' button. To be honest, she had no idea if Levy set her up with someone, but she dearly hoped not for the person's sake.

On the home screen, a notification popped up almost immediately. It quickly alarmed Juvia, and she knew Levy set her up with someone. She looked at out the corner of her eye to see Levy trying, but failing, her best of trying to hide her growing laughter. Juvia braced herself for who Levy set her up with.

Maybe it was Lyon? She knew the older guy, but wasn't interested in him.

Perhaps Levy would try to make Juvia reconcile with Gray, but that was highly unlikely. Juvia knew how much Levy despised Gray, and it wasn't her fault..

Scrolling through her mind's choices, Juvia didn't notice the profile picture of someone she knew smiling at her until a minute later.

"Juvia, just look!"

Levy couldn't wait for Juvia's reaction.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Juvia turned and met with a pink haired, smiling guy.

Wait, wasn't that Natsu? Didn't he break up recently with Lucy?

She'd always thought someone like him wouldn't like her.. but maybe?

Hmm.

She'd think about this after inviting Natsu to a dinner, because it wouldn't hurt, right?


	2. Rumors and naps

Prompt: comforting the other after a rumor. You could either link this to the first chapter, or take it as a separate one.

OoO

If someone who knew Juvia happened to pass by, a question popped into their head. So what pushed Juvia over the edge to collapse into a sobbing, inconsolable heap mumbling nonwords while cradling her mop of hair?

If that someone who knew Juvia closely, they would ask a certain someone that broke her heart spouted rumors again.

But, if that someone knew Juvia intimately? Of course, that part was left up to one's imagination.

OoO

Once Juvia closed the door of her bedroom, also known as her safe haven at this point, her unruly tresses were subject to a rough comb. Eyes dulling with tiredness and something akin to a mask slowly bit by bit wore off by the time she'd stumbled to her bed with as much control her consciousness could take.

Staring at the innocent pillow, her hands dropped to her side before grasping for the pillow and collapsing her weight onto her bed. Today, her judgment was at wit's end. Perhaps over what felt like a year ago but was a week if Juvia cared to recall, her ex-boyfriend had been caught cheating by his girlfriend herself. The tears were simply not worth it, she thought. Deciding to get over her petty puppy love, as she bitterly labeled it, Juvia had a new boyfriend within a month.

She'd actually had feelings for the boy when she knew about him, and turned out he did too.

But, certain people weren't going to take that.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

People at school she didn't even know and strikingly even acquaintances started to question Juvia, whether it be behind her back or just for the heck of it, since rarely any personal drama started at Fairy Tail high school.

Nobody ever gave a thought about Juvia's side of the story.

Because after all? Who would really trust a blue haired girl who never talked to them or agreed with them?

People only gossip to lap at never-ending pools of self-esteem, she had first thought testily. They didn't know what they were talking about, and this drama would all end soon and she and her boyfriend would laugh about it later.

But a few weeks later, and the damn rumors continued like a fire had been let loose into a forest.

Juvia decided to, even when her body felt like it was on fire and tingling with scratches from the people that called her disgraceful names she'd never wanted to hold, to take a shower.

She'd always liked water.

Turning on the cold metal tap, she guessed when the water turned warm and trusted the water to return her numb senses. The sound of water trickling into the bathtub soothed her weary mind and she stepped inside, oblivious to the other noises outside her bathroom.

Juvia was closing her eyes and relaxing until she heard her mom's voice with another boy's. Who was that? Their voices were muffled by the walls, but the blue haired girl was alarmed nonetheless and was waken from her state of euphoria.

Quickly turning off the water and drying herself off with her towel as quickly as her confused and startled mind could react, Juvia put on her clean set of pajamas and wrapped her hair up with her towel.

Certainly not expecting to see her pink haired boyfriend grinning at her when she opened her bedroom door all the way, Juvia stared at him like he was an intruder before realizing she'd invited him over for dinner.

The first thought to rush into her mind was to clean her room, and she quickly came up with a reply to his greeting before multitasking between picking up all her manga, homework, and etc.

"Ah, sorry! Juvia completely forgot Natsu-san was coming over, so.."

Natsu simply smiled and nodded before heading to the living room to sit down.

OoO

The pink haired boy knew about the rumors Gray spread about Juvia, but he wouldn't allow that to get in the way of their relationship.

Today, he saw how tired Juvia was, so he decided to ask her if he could come over for dinner. Her mom usually allowed him, and he personally liked her mom's food so it was a win/win. Juvia's mom was busy cleaning the house. It was a bit rude to not ask if he could help clean after going to Juvia's house often, but anyone knowing Natsu wouldn't let him clean anything. Rather, they said he made it more messy, and he agreed with their judgement.

After waiting for about seven to eight minutes, when Juvia didn't come out saying he could come in Natsu decided to check on her. There was nothing wrong with that, he thought.

Opening the door slowly, he didn't see Juvia until his eyes went to the bed. There, cuddled up into the blankets like a cat, Juvia was sleeping like no tomorrow.

His first instinct was to laugh, because usually Juvia was nervous when he came over but he quieted himself. The moment was serene, seeing his girlfriend drifting off to sleep. Sure, it was a bit creepy to think of her that way but in all honesty he wasn't going to take pictures or something like that. That was third degree creepiness.

Natsu tip toed over to the bed, and after going over what to do, he lightly planted a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

She'd need that sleep.

OoO


	3. Stores and random spicy beef jerky

Prompt: heartbroken convenience store worker meets daily customer

OoO

"Honestly, sorry Juvia. I guess I kind of.. got the girl I really wanted? Sorry.."

Two teenagers sat in a booth seat at a family restaurant. Their date was started off with a supposedly nice ambiance, but in the middle of eating all progress within their one sided passionate relationship ended.

It had started with a simple and seemingly innocent call that he just had to pick up. But, a few minutes later it proved to be not all too innocent.

Meeting with a sheepish face with an underlying anxiousness didn't prove to side track Juvia's train of thought of suspiciousness. Seeing Gray squirm when she asked what the phone call about added pressure to her imagination weighing her down.

Learning she was only a replacement sent it all crashing down.

She remembered asking him countless questions in vain to try to change his mind. When Juvia got the hint her pitiful plan would turn out to be fruitless, only her instincts were in control at that point.

Gray had said something about staying friends, but after slamming down her half of the bill and leaving the restaurant, there was no going back. Getting home and feeling unpleasant and sour, she quickly ate a snack and went to sleep.

OoO

The clock ticking was about the most annoying sound she'd ever heard.

But she couldn't complain because it was a freaking convenience store. In the afternoon where the sun was absolutely beating down on her.

The only relief she got was by turning on the fan, and a snail probably slithered or whatever they do faster than what Juvia was getting.

Eyelids dropping every few seconds, Juvia doubted anybody would come to this store. Only one or two had visited during her shift, and they only bought small things like gum or candy. Seriously?

Suddenly, a customer she recognized literally stormed in with his friends, creating a loud outburst that shook the blue haired girl awake.

She quickly recomposed herself and stared straight at the group of people.

A pink haired guy checking out every spicy thing they had, check.

A blonde girl that seemed like a cheerleader walking around, check.

A particularly harsh looking redhead, check.

Cheerful white haired girl, check.

Truthfully, there were lots of people she didn't know there, but Juvia decided to stop noting because it was a bit rude to stare. After a few minutes, the pink haired person walked up and bought literally all the spicy foods. Juvia rose her eyebrow thinking about how someone could tolerate them, but took his money anyway.

"Three dollars change, here you go." She answered in a monotonous tone.

For whatever reason, he seemed shocked she was not very enthusiastic.

"Eh.. Here, have one of these!" He grinned at her and handed one of the spicy beef jerky.

Wait, what?  
Juvia was very confused. When she went back to Earth, the guy was nowhere to be seen..

Huh.

She didn't like this kind, but..

If a customer that frequented her gave her one of their snacks, at least it made her day a bit better.

She stared at the tiny package.

She guessed she would hold on to it?


	4. Doggos

A/N: NO IM NOT DEAD.. and sorry, this isn't a very long drabble but ever since school.. I'm really busy every day.

Prompt: doggos

OoO

Grinning at her adorable fluffy little Bichon Frise that was strangely grumpy today, Juvia tugged at the leash.

"Come on, Gray! You're the most adorable thing, but Juvia isn't waiting here forever for your walk! And, today, we're taking a different route!"

On normal days, her beloved doggo would happily comply and promptly wait at the front door for Juvia, but for whatever reason he'd been barking at the new neighbor's dog for strange amounts of time. It was as if they called each other names..

The little dog simply turned their head and started strolling back to their bed like the blue haired girl hadn't said anything. How prude, she thought! She would get Gray to go on his walk, and she would do it no matter what!

"Alright.. but.. I guess I have to throw away the last treats.."

Juvia made a sad face and dangled the bag of treats over the trash can. Almost immediately, she elicited the response she wanted, and inwardly laughed. As much as his furry paws could reach, Gray was pawing for the bag, only slightly reaching it.

She continued to stare at him before Gray collapsed in a heap and walked over to the front door.

Ah, sweet success she thought.

Clipping the leash back onto her dog, she opened the front door and stepped onto her front lawn. It was early in the morning, the rain from last night turned into dew and the sun wasn't quite up. The neighborhood was quiet and still, something unusual for the street.

The two continued walking until she saw the neighbor walking their dog, too. Quickly, she ushered Gray to speed up not realizing that was the dog he had been arguing with.

There, her neighbor stopped seeing as it was somebody he hadn't met before in here, so he smiled and offered a greeting.

OoO

It had been a long day. Worn out, Juvia stared at the now setting sun. Wasn't it just rising a few minutes ago?

It turns out her and the new neighbor, Natsu had many things in common like they read the same mangaka, opinions, and so they went out for lunch including the dogs.

She reached her front door and opened it and let Gray inside. Maybe she could be the one to invite him tomorrow?


	5. Her knight in shining armour

A/N: no im not dead.. again. This time, this is based off of New Americana – Halsey. I loved the song, and this little plot bunny kept hanging around and this is just my interpretation of the song,

Prompt: a society where it's survival of the fittest- richest have the easier lives

OoO

She'd been here since she was born. A cold concrete building, surrounding and holding several other people. Signs of curling vines crept up the walls from aging. The building was still as hard as steel, though. No escape. Monitors watched. All that waited outside the metal door was sand and tall, stale palm trees. She'd never seen the sky become day. Maybe it was because of all the smoke in the air. Sometimes it was a cold dusky wind, or a lifeless chill.

Juvia's hair was flat on her head, shaved by the people who watched them to the point it almost, just barely touched her shoulders.

The only thing she really ever cared about was Gray. The object of her affections. And maybe, just maybe she could hope he liked her back because they shared smokes together, and bet on their cigars and marijuana. It was the only thing that she kept secret in the cold facility. The people were only allowed in 2 rooms, the shaving room and the training room. Kept in line by a deathly strict schedule, Juvia knew what the consequences were if she continued sneaking to smoke with Gray.

But she still did it anyways.

And one day, it inevitably all came crashing down.

It was just one of those days where she supposed the monitors were slacking off, and saw this as an opportunity. However, things were different- they had suspected something was up, and were watching her closely. The person that told them about it was the person next to her, but they didn't say anything. This was how it was supposed to be, and nobody could forget the consequences.

Juvia was already taking a cigar from her stash, and she glanced at Gray, but-

It felt like time had stopped for a second.

And then it came raining down on her and, she couldn't stop what was happening, and then she was being grabbed and pulled out from her position on the floor by 2 guards. Immediately, Juvia started kicking at whatever she saw out of her peripheral vision, and her nerves jumped at every movement they made. Her arms were stinging by the rough grip, but she couldn't get out of it. Her legs were sliding over the tiles of the hallway, and she couldn't take it anymore.

For what felt like an hour of struggling, Juvia was ridden of her energy of screaming for help, and only seeing people stare back at her. She knew where she was. In a dry field with tall, towering trees there was a wooden pole in the middle.

Juvia found herself tied to it, people watching her from every perspective.

Tears, struggling to form out of her tired, greasy eyes showed no sign of showing. Juvia couldn't control herself. She saw Gray, who earlier did nothing to help her, chatting with a girl she didn't know. Rage filled her, although he was never hers.

One of the guards poured gasoline on the pile of wooden sticks- and another torched it on fire. Smoke started spreading everywhere.

Juvia was breathing heavily, and she knew she had to try to do something before her likely death. Her eyes searched for a water source, and when she saw none, of course, her only instinct was to give up. The fire was halfway to her, and at least no one would forget her scream of agony.

Her voice came out, cracked, but strong and rang out for a few seconds before she felt something on her head. Juvia, alarmed, tried to shake it off thinking it was the fire, but it went onto her face.

And was cold, and wet.

She felt several other drips on her face, and looked around to see if anybody else noticed it or if she was already dead and hallucinating. Several other people had wet drips rolling down, and soon the sky was laden with rainclouds. The fire was soon extinguished, but the smoke was still there. Juvia knew they would try again and keep her inside the building, and struggled to get out of the ropes. How the rain appeared at a convenient time, she would never know.

The smoke appeared to be thickening as the guards rushed to the wooden sticks, and Juvia pleaded for someone or something to help her. Several other people were rushing to the outlands, where they could be free and Juvia almost lost all hope when she saw Gray and the girl rush out, following the pack.

Looking around, she saw the guard hurriedly trying to hold down her again, and she tried to kick him a moment too late when another person did the job.

She'd only seen him around, but he seemed to be an ally. Pink hair turned black from the smoke ashes hid his face, but she knew to trust him. Finishing unbinding Juvia, he grabbed her hand and they both rushed out to follow the pack.

OoO

"Mama?"

It was perhaps 5 years later, and the society had fallen out. With no lesser people to do their bidding, their economical system fell, and others followed. The facility had been turned into a popular tourist place, and people told stories about the people who lived the harsh life there.

A small kid, barely 3 years old turned to face his mom. He had innocent, blinking dark blue eyes like his mother but pink tinged like his father.

"Yes?"

His mom had healthy blue hair, and a complexion that showed years of training.

"Wha happen to the girl afta the bad guys set her on fiya?"

Her smile hid a light laugh.

"Well, her knight in shining armor came to rescue her."

The boy's eyes widened in amazement.

"Then wha?"

"And then they escaped together, and had a son just like you with a happy life."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now, come along, your father is just over there!"

OoO


	6. RAMEN MADNESS

Allllright! Turns out I do want to post another chapter! And, sorry if this doesn't make much sense. I'm a bit giddy today.

Prompt: ramen competition

OoO

Juvia was absolutely not a competitive girl. Absolutely not!

So, why was she kind of competing with a stranger?

Her day had started off with boring morning classes at college, and now it was lunch. Her second favorite part of the day. Her favorite, of course, was the class she had after lunch which was the one Gray taught!

Juvia went to the ramen store she usually liked to visit, and sat herself at one of the bar counter stools. A second later, another college kid sat next to her a seat away, his friends surrounding him. Juvia wondered what they were doing until one of the employees responded to her order.

"Yes, coming right up!" They responded with a chirp.

Juvia couldn't help but notice the kid actually ordered the same thing as her. Hmph.

A few minutes later, both bowls were served. Juvia immediately started eating, as her breakfast was eaten in a hurry today. A second later, his friends started to chant and make more noise. She rose an eyebrow and didn't bother to look until she noticed a glare was sent to her left ear. It might've been her sixth sense, who knows?

Juvia glared right back at the person-

And saw that the kid was slurping down his ramen and was almost at the point where she was. Now, she was infuriated.

Eating her ramen without choking, she smirked when she noticed he was shocked and tried to catch up.

The almost comical competition continued until Juvia finished first with an arrogant and satisfied smirk on her face. She hadn't felt this good since she won her first spelling bee.

There, staring back at her while his friends left he sent a challenging glare for next time.

Next time, she thought.


	7. Plushies

A/N: Yup, I've been reincarnated for Thanksgiving Break.. yay! Hopefully I'll come up with more ideas for more drabbles..

P.S. I think I went crazy at the end and completely messed up the topic.. hahaha...

P.S.S. There may or may not be a special holiday themed one, but no guarantees!

* * *

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" His voice blunt in the almost empty store, breaking the constant chatter of the employees surrounding them.

"Of course not! Our baby deserves the best." An affirmative voice replied. Natsu should've known better than to try to steer Juvia away from the toys section after Gajeel warned him she loved cute things and to spoil others. It wasn't quite a bad thing from before when Juvia was possibly the most pessimistic person he'd ever met in his life, but…

He sighed. And he was the stubborn one? Just this once, he thought to himself while watching Juvia rummage through the selection of children's toys, humming an old tune to herself. It was one of those things that made her more attractive to him. She wasn't one of those people that carelessly bought everything they wanted rather checking the quality. Quite the opposite, but Natsu claimed he'd changed at least a bit. He continued staring at his precious wife before noticing he was checking her out, and stopped so he could not get caught enjoying the serene moment.

Natsu looked around the store for anything Juvia didn't already rush him over to and excitedly pick out something that their child might enjoy. Of course, he was a bit nervous considering it was their first and he had no experience first-hand with a pregnant woman, but since Juvia seemed happy it was alright. Many times Juvia laughed at him for usually being rowdy and careless with others but acting like Juvia was a priceless heirloom in private, yet he could say she did the same too.

While Juvia's mood swings could go from happy to extremely horrendous, he would just silently pray for the time it would be over while she was knocking his head out or somebody else's.. he preferred the latter much more though. Natsu glanced over at Juvia to see if she picked a toy she found good enough when he saw something waiting for her to pick up in the very back.

And he almost fell over in surprise.

It was a Happy plush, complete with wings and a cheeky grin. At first, Natsu thought it was the real Happy until he saw it didn't move, and Happy didn't hide that well when they played hide and seek. He immediately grabbed it and wondered when Happy found the company to manufacture plushies made of him.. but he didn't have much time to think about that when he heard a squeal behind him. It was Juvia holding a Carla plush.

The married couple then exited the store a few minutes later chattering about the fan fiction they would make when they got home.


	8. Christmas!

A/N: heeeey I'm back for Christmas!

prompt: modern family fluff! Also i'm horrible at names ok don't look at me like that

...and I have no idea where happy is probably with carla ok

Natsu awoke to several tiny baby hands desperately trying to wake him up, shaking him in squeals of glee.

What was he doing again?

...Right, yesterday was Christmas eve and his children wanted to watch Christmas movies until midnight. Being the great father he was, he allowed them and it might've ended in the whole family sleeping on the couch. Let's not mention that.

Anyways, he got up, stretched, and picked up his children to see what Santa brought for them. Next to where Natsu was sleeping was Juvia, still lightly dozing and burrowing into a pillow. He decided not to disturb her. One of Natsu's kids is Happy Jr., a blue haired boy whose rambunctiousness reminded him of Happy and his younger self. The other, Navia, was a pink haired girl that was quite reckless but had mannerisms like Juvia.

The small but happy family lived in a modest one story house with a nice backyard. Outside the cozy abode, sparkling snow white snowflakes twirled from the sky and piled up among the roof tiles and grass. Although small, if someone peered closely at the roof, they could see tiny icicles forming.

Natsu carried his kids to the Christmas tree, theirs being an artificial one (Juvia complained about the possibility of insects on the trunk) and let them take a look at all the new magical presents that arrived while they were sleeping. Their Elf on the Shelf was hidden behind the star, but they didn't find it yet. He smiled. For brother and sisters, their relationship was quite nice. Yes, they occasionally fought over which parent was best, but…

Turning around, he found Juvia slowly stretch her arms and hug her children which came up running to her. Her face, although groggy from sleep, still had a look of bliss, with no work today and being here with her husband and kids.

Natsu grinned. This was one of those moments which he cherished the most, being with his family and wife.


	9. Protective

He feels clumsy and awkward in the being's wake, watching after it as such a small _being_ can hold such power over everybody's hearts even though he himself used to revel in the same attention.

Natsu doesn't want to believe it, but his entire being is rejoicing in once captive and never to be abandoned joy and he just can't let go of it once he's had a sliver of a taste.

It's amazing how, out of only two people, a petite and curious form can spring from them, the proof of their love, the outcome of their genetics twirling and simply holding each other in their embrace. It makes him feel normal emotions in a different but magical way such as being protective, because this blessed child holds their happiness and every emotion in the future in their soon to be capable hands.

But it's also a state of mind where Natsu wants to brashly show off to everybody, that he and his blue-haired love have made this child whom they will protect forever with no hesitance until she finds her own soul mate.

But for his little girl with tufts of coral hair sticking out recklessly in all directions and her enchanting midnight blue eyes, that'll be a long time.

x

later, Natsu puked up all the information in his brain because damn that was waaay too much for him and he needs more memes to power his system


	10. Depression

she's a goddess, every movement she makes blinding and striking, and what he can't take his mind off of is the fact she's with _him_ in his embrace.

With his lean arms still held around her, she snuggles more into his scarf, silky blue hair tied into a messy bun which he can't understand and although she's looking at the TV in front of them, Natsu can tell she's about to say something.

"Definitely beats watching them two, eh?"

Her voice is rough and so desperate that he can't help but want to look in her eyes for a clue that she's okay. But they both know that ever since the incident, they're both just two people looking for warmth and someplace to call home.

Home. He hasn't said that word until he met _her,_ the blonde haired woman whose name he used to worship until he found out that she was already locked in another's embrace. He hasn't said it again, no, but Natsu knew it wouldn't take long for both of them to crack and start a new relationship.

A small part of him hopes that it's with them two, the man who's lost to the world and a woman who's been betrayed by her most loved.

Usually he's not this protective, not this fragile with others.

Usually he doesn't spend days from work preparing the house waiting for another who's newer to the heartbreak.

All he knows is that for now, they've made friends and maybe more out of each other, and to get out of this realm of depression, they'll grab each other and clumsily pull the other over the long, winding steps.


	11. Pillow fight!

Juvia lightheartedly pushed on her husband's chest, both of them in their bedroom after tucking the kids in goodnight. The neon crimson light of the clock on their nightstand told it was around midnight, but they didn't care. After a dreary and long day at work and the blissful welcome of the weekend, Natsu and Juvia had much to catch up on. Mentally and physically.

Natsu simply responded with a determined grin and went on to tickle her in the spots she failed to keep hidden, a small giggle rising out of Juvia while she tried to squirm out of his hold. No can do, however when you're faced with an equally mischevious man- boy, she thinks deviously- that happens to share an unfortunately stubborn trait as you. Finally, she sees an escape and rolls away to her side of the bed that's somewhat cold compared to his side, and holds up a glorious pillow at him.

The 'victim' sees a glint in her eyes before he narrowly avoids the bag of fluff, and chucks it wherever he saw her. They're both trying not to laugh in the event the kids wake, but it's so hard not to when there's something like a sugar rush flowing through them.

After trying many times, Natsu gets a hold of her wrist that's not holding an abused pillow and promptly realizes they're both panting after their rigorous activity. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are shining brightly even through the mane of hair framing her face. Bad idea to get distracted.

Juvia pins him down with a rather different force than she did earlier, and leans down to place a chaste peck on his cheek- wow, certainly a lot more innocent than an hour ago- and he decides to indulge himself before they collapse in content exhaustion. She gets the hint.

By now, they're practically a mess of tangled limbs, and he's rather distracted with the way she smiles at him, different from her long ago pessimism when the door opens. The door to their bedroom, he notes distractedly. Juvia gets off him half-reluctantly, half worried.

The proud parents see their 4 year old daughter weeping. Immediately, he gets off the bed to join Juvia to comfort her.

"Mommy? Daddy? I.. I peed in the wrong place."

Ah. The joys of parenting.


End file.
